


winter vs summer nights

by singularitory



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock, sortasad!hyuck, winter and summer nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularitory/pseuds/singularitory
Summary: donghyuck hates the heaviness of winter nights & loves the lightness of summer nights.





	winter vs summer nights

winter nights, donghyuck thinks, are extremely inferior to summer nights.

sure, sitting outside, gazing at the stars with a mug of hot chocolate (topped with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course) is great.

what isn’t great is the mood donghyuck seems to always inhabit at the worst time of year.

the cold seems to drain not only the warmth from his body but from donghyuck’s mentality, as well.

he feels trapped and exhausted, but he can’t explain why. the chill of winter likes to seep into his bones and depress the ever living fuck out of him. every movement is an effort, and every unwanted thought pounds on the inside of his skull, over and over.

donghyuck is a child of the sun, yet even when it shines in the dullness of winter, something is lacking. the fundamental part of warmth is absent, and donghyuck hates it. it leaves an emptiness, makes donghyuck feel trapped and stuck. (“which sucks, for the fucking record.”)

the only good part of winter, donghyuck notes, is mark lee’s enthusiasm. donghyuck knows how much his boyfriend loves the snow, due to living in canada for many years, so donghyuck tries to hide his dislike for the damned season.

he’s generally successful, for two reasons.

1\. he doesn’t always hate winter, meaning he tolerates the cold weather and, surprisingly, doesn’t utterly despise it all the time. he mostly just despises the depression that loves to tag along with it.

2\. during the day, it’s easier to hide because yes, the weather’s generally gloomy, but donghyuck believes he can cover his own gloom pretty well (or so he thinks. mark knows him better than that.)

during the night, not so much.

because some nights, donghyuck feels like he can’t fucking breathe, feels like the cold press of the air and the melding depression are crushing his lungs.

mark knows. he can see the tell-tale signs throughout the day and knows how the night will be for his boyfriend.

those days, mark does everything he can to make donghyuck feel warm. he knows he can’t “fix” donghyuck (mark hates that word, donghyuck isn’t broken), but mark knows he can stay.

and he does.

he stays.

donghyuck appreciates it, even if he doesn’t exactly know how to say it.

donghyuck also appreciates summer nights, full of love, warmth, and nostalgia.

donghyuck absolutely adores sitting around a campfire, laughing and roasting marshmallows, despite the fact he hates marshmallows. he loves the heat of the fire, the humidity lingering in the air.

he loves the sun beating down on his face during the day. he loves the memories he has and has yet to make. he loves the possibilities.

but mostly, he loves the freedom, the lightness. the weight on his lungs becomes more bearable, and he doesn’t feel as empty.

he loves everything about summer.

but even so, he still has bad summer nights. not as many, for some odd reason. but some, nonetheless.

mark stays for these nights too.

and donghyuck can’t express his gratitude through words. but mark knows. mark sees the appreciation through his subtle actions.

mark sees the way donghyuck gives up the last popsicle, even if it’s his favorite flavor. sees how donghyuck ushers everyone inside once mark’s cheeks tinge a little too red from being out in the summer sun for hours, pale skin quickly burning.

mark’s personal favorite is how donghyuck puts a few of mark’s favorite songs on donghyuck’s prestigious summer playlist.

at the end of any winter or summer night, both boys only desire a smile from the other. not to assure that everything is alright, but that things will be.

they’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble because a rush of creativity that i literally never have decided to descend upon me. lmao i dont know what that was.


End file.
